Le Chiropteré
by nachi123
Summary: Así como Marinette había descubierto que tenía una habilidad innata para el liderazgo al convertirse en Ladybug, y Adrien se volvían un espíritu libre cada vez que necesitaban de Chat Noir, ese chico pesimista aprendería que en su vida aun quedaban razones para sonreír y ser feliz, tanto en su vida como civil como cuando portara la mascara del Le Chirpteré.
1. Prologo

**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE LADYBUG ME PERTENENCEN**

 **POR OTRO LOS OC´S LEÍDO AQUÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ.**

 **SI VES ESTE FIC O PERSONAJES CON UN NICK QUE NO SEA NACHI123**

 **ME LO HACEN SABER.**

 **QUIEN PLAGIA NUNCA EN SU VIDA RECIBIRÁ UN KWAMI.**

* * *

 **Le Chiropteré**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Con la mirada sumergida en un mar de recuerdos, el maestro Fu observaba el elaborado tapiz que cubría toda una pared en su despacho privado. Lentamente una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se formó en sus labios, al observar como partes del tapiz relataba su propia historia cuando había cumplido con su papel como La Tortuga Jade.

Junto a él se encontraban también fielmente retratados sus compañeros de equipo para ese entonces. Algunos de ellos resaltaban más, ya fuera porque eran más relevantes o poderosos como lo eran Ladybug o Chat Noir, otros porque sus trajes eran muy llamativos como el caso de Le Paon, y algunos porque sencillamente le gustaban llamar la atención como la espectacular Queen Bee.

Claro, también habían héroes como el, quienes disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del anonimato y actuaba desapercibidamente, ocultando su real potencial y actuando solamente cuando la situación realmente lo ameritaba.

Suspiró, recordando una ocasión de cómo habían estado a nada de que la identidad de los héroes quedara al descubierto, frente a un fuerte de fusilamiento, cuando los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo habían estado demasiado atemorizados de la magia que portaban los héroes como para darse cuenta quien era el verdadero enemigo.

En esa ocasión casi no la contaban, el mismo siendo la Tortuga Jade había estado a punto de no poder salvar a sus compañeros si no hubiera contado con la habilidad de su miraculous. Pero al final, de una manera u otra había logrado salvar a todas sus compañeros, proteger su identidad secreta y ganarse el respeto de quienes lo consideraba un miembro dispensable para el equipo.

Habían sido buenos años, lleno tanto de aventuras como tragedias. Habían conocido también una infinidad de héroes como poderes increíbles o habilidades sobrehumana, y aun ahora a sus ciento ochenta y seis años no dudaba que existieran muchos más superhéroes destinados a proteger el mundo, no necesariamente ligado al mundo de los miraculous pero quizá si incluso más poderosos.

─¿Maestro? –Wayss voló hasta él y se posó en el hombro─. Oh, hace tiempo que no veía el mural de los antiguos portadores.

El maestro Fu asintió.

─Sí, no es aconsejable perderse en los recuerdos muy seguido ─dijo el maestro con voz perdida, apreciando solo por unos instantes más la pintura central, donde se hallaba Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Volpina, Hawk Moth, Le Paon y el mismo, cuando los siete aún era un equipo unido y seguían con vida.

Wayss en cambio paseó su vista del lienzo que miraba Fu hacia uno que estaba a la izquierda, notablemente más deteriorado debido al tiempo que este conservaba. Era la generación de héroes antes de su maestro, aun recordaba con cariño a su antiguo portador, aquel inseguro chico que no había decidido hasta el último momento que bando tomar en aquella guerra de los cien años.

Luego miró a su derecha. Apenas el retrato estaba comenzando a hacerse, y solamente El Chat Noir y la Ladybug actual figuraban en el centro, los demás héroes se agregarían a medida que se necesitaran, o el momento llegara.

Y al parecer el momento había llegado.

─Maestro… ─el hombre asintió solemnemente jalando de un cordón que se hallaba a un lado de él, las pinturas quedaron cubiertas tras una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo─. ¿Ya sabe quién será el nuevo portador?

Fu sonrió misteriosamente mientras caminaba con Wayss hacia la habitación continua y cerraba con llave su despacho.

─No te mentiré, pequeño Wayss, fue una decisión difícil de tomar en esta ocasión ─caminó hasta quedar frente al cofre que contenía los miraculous y con delicadeza abrió la tapa de arriba─. Lastimosamente ni Volpina ni Queen Bee están listas aun para entregarle los prodigios.

Dijo, acariciando tanto el collar como la peineta para el cabello. Ambos objetos vibraros, ansiosos por querer entrar en acción pronto, pero aun no era el momento.

Wayss le miró sorprendido.

─Entonces, ¿Escogerá a alguien del segundo piso? ─preguntó Wayss.

Fu volvió a sonreír y el kwami sintió la sensación ya conocida de que su maestro saldría con una de las suyas, el confiaba plenamente en sus decisiones, claro, pero eso quitaba que el sujeto fuera alguien bastante excéntrico, aun para el mundo de los kwami.

─El nuevo portador escogido solo es digno para un miraculous, o diría más bien que solo un miraculous es digno para el nuevo portador ─dijo enigmáticamente, cerrando con delicadeza la tapa del cofre y abriendo en su lugar, uno de los cajones laterales.

Wayss tragó duro, sabiendo a quien le pertenecía aquel compartimiento en especial.

─¿Y usted cree que _ella_ esté lista? ─preguntó, la duda estaba plasmada en su rostro.

El maestro tomó con sus dedos una delgada tira de cuero de la cual guindaba un colmillo blanco, el cual comenzó levemente.

─Solo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿No crees?

Del collar salió una pequeña criatura la cual estaba parcialmente cubierta por sus dos pequeñas alas.

─Hola See, mucho tiempo sin verte ─saludó Wayss cuando la pequeña kwami, un murciélago albino, alzó la cabeza tras muchos años de haber estado dormida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ahora vengo a probar suerte en MLB, ya había pensando hacerlo hace rato con un fic de Marinette y Adrien (con sus múltiples variables) que estoy construyendo, pero como ahora tengo el hype alto por el concurso de Alfrely, se me antojo hacer un fic con el Oc que cree xD**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un fic siendo mi Oc protagonista -o al menos, el primer fic decente- y la verdad no se como me vaya, espero ver sus sinceras opiniones y comentarios, quizá si me va bien aquí me anime a terminar el comic que hice para Chiropteré a modo de entrada en el concurso jeje**

 **Ahora, momento de publicidad...**

 **¡Si tienen cuenta en amino no dudes en buscar mi nick! Estoy allá también como nachi123, y claramente publiqué mi entrada para el concurso de Alfrely, con mi ya querido y amado Dominique alias Chiroptere... sino lo aman a el -cosa que comprendería totalmente, amarán a See, se los juro xD**

 **Intentaré tener el proximo capitulo pronto para que conozcan finalmente a mi chico, ¿Una pista? Está MUY estrechamente relacionado con los murcielago jeje xD**


	2. Capítulo 1

**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE LADYBUG ME PERTENENCEN**

 **POR OTRO LOS OC´S LEÍDO AQUÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ.**

 **SI VES ESTE FIC O PERSONAJES CON UN NICK QUE NO SEA NACHI123**

 **ME LO HACEN SABER.**

 **QUIEN PLAGIA NUNCA EN SU VIDA RECIBIRÁ UN KWAMI.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Tímido, extraño, amargado... frustrado en realidad.**

* * *

─Repíteme una vez más el camino hacia, solo para estar segura.

─Eléonore… ─suspiró el chico de aproximadamente trece años, su hermana mayor se hallaba frente a él bloqueando su camino. La chica, alta, delgada y de cabello corto se mordía las uñas con insistencia y pasaba sus ojos rápidamente de su hermano hacia donde él quería llegar.

─Solo una vez más, por favor ─pidió ella, ansiosa.

─¡Ah, Eléonore! No me caeré por las escaleras para partirme el cuello o dejare que los autos me choquen, ¿Sabes? ─se quejó el muchacho, pero su hermana no respondió y el volvió a suspirar, derrotado. Bien sabía lo terca que era ella en ocasiones, más valía darle el gusto antes de hacerle cambiar de parecer─ Está bien, está bien. Apenas las clases acaben salgo por la puerta principal del instituto y me dirijo a la parada de buses que está a mano derecha, antes de cruzar la calle y al lado de un buzón de correos…

─Recuerda que… ─

─Pasan cuatro autobuses que van a direcciones distintas ─hizo una mueca el muchacho─. Uno de ellos va al zoológico, otro a la avenida principal que da para ir a la torre Eiffel, el tercero lleva al Panteón Nacional y el cuarto que es el que más tarda en aparecer es el que se dirige a la Avenida Viola.

─¿Cómo sabrás cual autobús es el que lleva a la Avenida Viola? ─

─Ni modo que preguntando ─se encogió de hombros antes de proseguir─. Una vez arriba pediría al conductor que me dejara cerca del Boulevard y ahí, en esa misma parada esperaría otro autobús más, esta vez que pasara por las calle del sector 3, siento cinco minutos de trayectos más hasta que el autobús llegué a su última parada…

─Recuerda pedirle a él también que te avise cuando llegué a la última parada. No vaya a hacer que el conductor pase de largo y vuelva a hacer el recorrido de una ─no pudo evitar intervenir Eleonor.

De haber podido, el chico hubiera rodado los ojos.

─Sí, claro. ─dijo, haciendo un movimiento banal con la mano, quitándole importancia─. Cuando llegué a la última parada, me bajo del autobús, camino la calle cuesta arriba y llego al edificio Donatello, abro la reja e ingreso, no habrá ascensor así que subiré por las escaleras hasta el piso 5, y caminar por el estrecho pasillo contando puertas hasta la tercera, donde empujare la misma ya que la cerradura no funciona, así mi misión será dada por finalizada, pero solo dará comienzo si mi hermana se aparta de mi camino.

Eléonore frunció el ceño ante el último comentario de su hermano menor, un pesado humor negro que había adquirido tras las últimas semanas y que si no lograba ofender a los demás, si lograba incomodarlas bastante.

─ _Te estás ganando una tunda, diablillo_ ─pensó ella, cruzando de brazos. Seguramente si la hubiera visto, Dominique hubiera adquirido una condición aterrorizada y hubiera pedido perdón casi de rodillas a sabiendas que los golpes de ella realmente dolían, él lo sabía de primera mano. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

─Entonces… ¿Estás plenamente seguro de lo que debes hacer? ─prefirió vengarse puyando la nula paciencia de su hermano y riendo cuando el levantó las manos al cielo y gritaba por clemencia─. ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo cuídate, ¿Eh, Dom?

─Siempre lo hago ─Dominique se cruzó de brazos.

Eléonore por algún motivo dudaba de eso, sobre todo en los últimos meses.

Ahora era su turno de suspirar y ceder.

─Yo volveré a casa a medio día para almorzar juntos ─le avisó, mordiéndose una uña y volteando a ver por sobre el hombro el blanco edificio de color miel. A pesar de que veía a varios niños hablando alegremente a las entradas del Françoise Dupont, a ella se le antojaba el edificio un lugar regio y amenazante, por no decir excluyente. Volvió a mirar a su hermano─. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe al aula?

Su hermano le respondió con una mueca extraña, alzando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el cielo y abriendo ligeramente la boca, sabía que esa era su expresión cuando en antaño le rodaba los ojos. Claro, no es que importase mucho ahora pero Eléonore suponía que era una vieja maña que no se le quitaba.

La joven mujer se quedó ahí parada, como estatua.

─…Si llevo esa cosa, ¿Estarás más tranquila? ─preguntó en contra de su voluntad.

─Un montón ─contestó Eléonore, soltando el aire contenido de sus pulmones y relajándose finalmente, aunque fuera un poco.

Dominique extendió la mano desganado y ella entregó un extraño móvil, el cual fue lanzado a su bolso sin vacilar, haciendo que en esta ocasión ambas suspiraban con alivio, ambos concordaban que ese teléfono de emergencia era la cosa más escandalosa habida en el mundo, y sin lo comparaban con los modernos modelos de teléfonos que llevaba cada uno de los ciudadanos de Paris, les daba vergüenza incluso que lo vieran con uno.

Claro, lo que Dominique no sabía es que para colmo de males el teléfono que le había entregado su hermana era un amarillo escandaloso, sino ahí sí se hubiera negado en rotundo llevar el aparato. Pero era de un detalle del cual podía prescindir, se dijo.

─El botón de la izquierda llama directamente a emergencia y el de la derecha es mi número ─indicó Eléonore─. No dudes en llamarme por cualquier situación, ¿De acuerdo?

─Okey ─el tono de Dominique sonó resignado─. ¿Algo más?

Para su sorpresa Eléonore lo abrazó con fuerza.

─Suerte, diablillo ─le dijo antes de soltarlo y darle un empujoncito en la dirección correcta─. ¡Ahora ve, que llegarás tarde!

─¿¡Y… y de quien sería la culpa? ─reclamó Dominique comenzando a caminar, sintiéndose avergonzando, ¿Qué su hermana no estaba consciente que las muestra de amor entre familias humillaban a cualquiera?

La morena sonrió, sabiendo que a estas alturas su hermanito estaría rojo como un tomate y mascullando entre dientes. El chico casi que corrió los pocos metros que lo distanciaban del colegio y que lo separarían de ella, apenas haciendo uso del bastón blanco.

Eléonore se llevó una mano al pecho, insegura.

─ _Es un nuevo comienzo, ¿Entendido?_ ─habían sido las palabras que había dicho antes de salir de casa. No lo había dicho en vano, y tampoco se había dirigido a él solamente.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, no podía llegar tarde a su primer día en el trabajo.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─fue lo primero que escuchó Dominique apenas puso una mano en pasamanos de las escaleras que daban paso al instituto, la voz era aguda, definitivamente de una mujer y por su tono, sonaba totalmente sincera en su intención de ayudarlo.

Por dentro el moreno se sintió gritar por la frustración y el enojo, por fuera solo suspiró con suma calma.

─Puedo solo. ─respondió Domique, sonando más rudo de lo que había pretendido, luego añadió─: Gracias.

No esperó la respuesta de la chica, en lugar de eso comenzó a subir la escalera lo más rápido que le permitía sus sentidos recientemente adaptados. Su objetivo era llegar antes de que la sonara la alarma y la marea de estudiantes entraran como una embarcación de peces, yendo a todas direcciones.

Dentro ya del edificio, se ubicó del lado derecho del pasillo y según como se había memorizado ayer caminó lento pero seguro por las marcas peatonales del piso.

─Segundo piso, giro a mano izquierda, la tercera puerta en el fondo ─habló para sí mismo, una costumbre que siempre había tenido y por la cual lo habían tachado de loco seguido, pero que justo en momento como aquel le ayudaban a concentrarse─. El bastón siempre adelante, a la distancia de tus pasos, moviéndolos de lado a lado.

Claro, en el cruce de invidentes no encontró ningún obstáculo como papeleras o tomas de agua, pero mientras se acostumbraba al rallado con relieve el bastón le ofrecía una sensación extra de seguridad.

Localizó fácilmente las escaleras y las subió recordando que a mitad de ellas había un pequeño descaso antes que las mismas se curvaran en la dirección contraria y retomaran con normalidad. En el segundo piso tuvo que arrastrar un poco los pies para encontrar nuevamente el rallado tridimensional y lo siguió hasta su salón, tocando la pared de su izquierda para ir contando las puertas.

Podía equivocarse, claro. El rallado visual llevaba a todas parte del instituto, desde los salones, biblioteca, baños, cancha y cafetería, pero Dominique pensaba que no podía equivocarse cuando apenas hacia ayer le habían indicado donde quedaría su nuevo salón, y llevado hacia el junto con su hermana.

La orientación una tortura que había tenido que aguantar, con un pomposo director que no paraba de decir que Françoise Dupont tenia las puertas abiertas para todo tipo de estudiantes y una Eléonore que no dejaba de hacer la más mínima pregunta de cómo se adecuarían los estudios para el habían hecho pensar seriamente Dominique que tan factible sería la educación en casa.

Su salvación había terminado siendo el asistente educador, quien había optado por enseñarle donde quedaban las instalaciones y presentado a los profesores, mientras el director y su hermana hablaban de los pro y contra de que el comenzara en medio semestre, que posiblemente tendrían que ponerle un tutor, y si el colegio tenía la capacidad de proporcionar dicho docente… más dolores de cabeza que Dominique se alegraba haberse saltado, aprendiendo en su lugar que Fred Hapréle era un excelente imitador de voces, parodiando el acento del director con gracia.

─Listo, este debería ser ─se dijo Dominique girando el pomo de la puerta y quedando junto en el umbral del salón. Sonrió─ Por ahora todo en orden.

Había convencido a su hermana que le resultaría fácil adaptarse al colegio, y eso era porque tenía un plan para ello: pasar total inadvertido entre la marea de alumnos, sería un cero a la izquierda, una paria, un antisocial que prefería juntarse con sus pensamientos en lugar de sus compañeros. Algo totalmente diferente de la vida que había dejado en Nord, pero como estaban las circunstancias él lo consideraba lo más apropiada.

─Bien, ahora solo es cuestión de buscar un puesto y…

¡RIIIIINGGGG!

Como si la alarma hubiera sido el detonante para el inicio de una estampida el sonido de pasos y risas de alumnos se escuchó, demasiado cerca para el gusto del moreno, que alarmado se paralizó por unos instantes en un tipo de ataque de pánico que era desconocido para él.

──¡Llegué! ─una voz femenina le hizo brincar en su propio sitio. Esta se había plantado justo a su lado de repente y de la nada, como si más que venir caminando hubiera atravesado volando el pasillo. Bueno, las carreras para llegar primero a clases no debían ser moda solo en su antiguo colegio.

Dominique sostuvo su bastón sin saber que decir o hacer, La chica parecía no haber notado su presencia pero no pasaría mucho antes de que lo hiciera.

Bufó e hizo una mueca irritado.

La razón por la que había querido subir antes a su salón de clases era porque ahora era terriblemente lento, no había querido llamar la atención entrechocando su bastón el piso en el incómodo silencio, con la posibilidad de tropezar con algo o alguien por accidente… Un segundo después se vio derrumbado contra el piso.

El aire vació sus pulmones al sentir por lo menos ochenta kilos sobre su persona y, como si la caída no hubiera sido suficientemente dolorosa de por sí, el maldito bastón había decidido clavarse justo en su estómago. Aun cuando sintió como la mole se quitaba de encima de él se quedó dónde estaba, intentado recordar cómo se respiraba.

─¡No es justo! ─escuchó un chico quejándose, quizá el que había decidido aplastarlo como mosca─. ¡Si este no se hubiera tropezado conmigo te hubiera ganado, Alyx!

Dominique se arrodilló lentamente, tomándose el estómago con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo el bastón, no era la primera vez que deseaba romper el traste ese y justo ahora tenía una idea en que cabeza podría partirlo.

─¡Siempre con tus excusas Kim, te gane y lo sabes! ─la otra chica que había escuchado segundos antes reclamó.

De ahí comenzó una pelea entre ambos chicos que parecía, por el tono de sus voces, quererse sacarse los ojos en cualquier momento. Pero algo andaba mal, ya no se escuchaba el barullo que segundos antes había iniciado, fuera de los gritos de esos tal Kim y Alix, el lugar encontraba en un silencio repentino. Dominique se dio cuenta lo que pasaba entonces y contra todo pronóstico decidió tranquilizarse y esperar a que la pareja dejara de discutir, contando cuantos segundos pasarían antes de que notaran su presencia,

─¿¡Que!? ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que este ciego…? ─Kim señaló a Dominique para dar más énfasis a sus argumentos, cuando de repente se paralizó al mismo que palidecía un poco al reparar en las gafas oscuras y el bastón que llevaba en mano.

─ _Y… ahí está, con frases despectiva y todo_ ─de haber sido otro espectador más, seguramente se hubiera reído de la cara que hubiera puesto el chico, ¿Dejar en evidencia la discapacidad física de una persona frente a todas y para colmo hacerlas sonar como insulto? Parte de él incluso se sentía mal por ese chico.

─Serás idiota… ─antes de que Alix pudiera terminar su insulto, Kim, impulsado como por un resorte levantó a Dominique sin mayor esfuerzo y lo dejo de pie en el piso, sacudiendo su ropa en el proceso y asegurándose de que no hubiera pasado nada.

─¡Lo siento, fue mi culpa! ¡La verdad es que no te vi! Digo, no es que no que interese claro, el ciego fui yo… digo, es decir…

─No importa ─le cortó el muchacho a sabiendas que el otro podría decir mil palabras antes de terminar una oración con una disculpa atropellada. Luego, a modo de venganza, señaló en dirección de donde había escuchado la voz femenina─. Aunque si ganó ella, la escuché gritar antes de me que cayeras encimas.

─¡JA! ─saltó Alix.

Dominique estuvo tentado a reírse de eso, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que su plan había fracaso incluso antes de comenzar. Paralizado, se dio cuenta que cada alumno de ese salón debía de tener la vista fija en ellos, en el para ser más específico.

La incomodidad lo invadió. Casi sentía los ojos de sus compañeros, clavaos en el cómo puñales, y peor aún, la tormenta que tanto temía se acercaba…

─¿Necesitas ayu…? ─

─Alix, Kim… ¿Qué hace que no se han sentado todavía? ─interrumpió una tercera vez, esta vez una voz de una mujer adulta, una voz que Dominique reconoció como la de la profesora Bustier.

La señorita Bustier observó a sus alumnos que explicaron torpemente algo de una caída y de un accidente, señalaban a un tercer chico y luego entre ellos. Ella dirigió su mirada a Dominique y tras reconocerlo, entendió todo, en parte.

─Siéntense, por favor─ le indicó ella, y casi que corriendo Alix y Kim obedecieron. Luego, ella se acercó a Dominique.

─Ven, no tienes por qué ser tímido ─le dijo suavemente y puso una mano en su hombro, y lo que se pudo haber considerado como una acción normal para profesora y alumno, en realidad fue una ayuda para guiar al chico hasta el centro del salón.

Al menos la mujer era discreta, pensó él.

─Jóvenes, hoy como seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros ─habló la profesora con tono firme pero amable. Luego se dirigió hacia Dominique─. ¿Quiere presentarse con nosotros?

─…¿Tengo que hacerlo? ─fue la respuesta vaga de Dominique, esperando que sus compañeros le escuchasen.

─Oh vamos, no será tan malo ─dijo la profesoras con una corta risa, seguida por los estudiantes─. Te diré que haremos para entrar en confianza, tú te presentas y luego cada compañero se levanta y dice su nombre, para que se vayan conociendo… ¿Qué piensas?

─Pienso que… ─el chico se quedó unos segundos callado y se encogió de hombros, esperando parecer desinteresado─, No es necesario en realidad, puedo vivir sin eso. ¿Podría sentarme en su lugar?

Esta vez nadie interpretó la evasiva de Dominique como broma.

─Eh, claro ─La señorita Bustier asintió, algo confundida. Miró a su clase, viendo quien estaba sentado con quien─ Hay un puesto pero está a lo último, ¡Ya sé! Chloé, sería buena idea que te separaras un poco de Sabrina para variar, así que por favor…

─¡¿Qué?! No pensara cambiarme de puesto, ¿Verdad? ─una voz chillona se hizo presente─. ¡No puede ser, yo siempre me siento al frente! ¡Le diré al…!

─En realidad, preferiría estar de ultimo ─interrumpió Dominique, sintiendo que si oía esa voz un segundo más, sus oídos explotarían y ya cansado de estar ahí parado como si fuera un farol, decidió apresurar las cosas dirigiéndose a la profesora─. Escucho perfectamente bien y estar de primero solo importaría si tuviera que copiar algo del pizarrón, ¿No?

─C-cierto ─asintió la señorita Bustier, tragando seco. Luego, recordando que ella era la profesora y debía tener cierto control en la clase, carraspeó un poco─. Bien, ve al final del salón, a mano derecho, Nathaniel será tu compañero de puesto.

─De acuerdo.

Sabiendo que había dejado por lo menos a algunos compañeros desconcertados, Dominique dio con unos pasos hacia delante con falsa seguridad chocando con su bastón contra el suelo hasta que sintió el comienzo de las escaleras, y sin demostrar su nerviosismo comenzó a subirlas trayendo consigo los chasquidos sordos de su bastón, sintiendo la respiración de sus compañeros y entendiendo que debían estar vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

─ _No soy un maldito modelo, dejen de verme_ ─pensó, chocando con fuerza el bastón contra la pared del fondo, sin haberse percatado hasta ahora que había subido las escaleras casi que corriendo. Con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza volteó hacia la derecha.

─De-déjame apartarme ─escuchó una nueva voz, la que supuso era de Nathaniel.

Dominique hizo además de rodar sus ojos, pero en lugar de soltar el comentario acido que había estado preparando, decidió cerrar la boca y sentarse en el lugar que le había cedido su compañero.

La señorita Bustier en cambio finalmente pareció superar el desaire y haciendo como si su nuevo estudiante no fuera una versión pequeña de Hitler, llamó la atención de su clase para explicar lo que harían ese día.

─Que extraño chico ─susurró Marinette a Alya mientras ambas observaban por sobre su hombro al chico nuevo quien estos momentos rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

─Lo vi cuando llegó en la mañana, Rosa le ofreció ayuda ya sabe cómo es ella de amable todo el tiempo… Pero la cara que puso él fue como si le hubieran metido una patada en la espinilla ─se encogió de hombros Alya.

─Seguramente solo es tímido ─rió Marinette, compadeciéndose un poco de él, sabía de primera mano lo que era poner gestos extraños cuando se estaba nervioso después de todo, seguido le ocurría con Adrien.

─O un posible amargado…─señaló la morena sin darle mucha importancia y volteándose para prestar atención a la clase. Ella tenía un buen sexto sentido para reconocer las aptitudes de las personas con solo un vistazo, y ese chico por más pinta de desvalido que tuviera, no era alguien tímido.

Tras esa particular presentación y un breve resumen de la profesora sobre lo que había tratado la clase anterior, el salón retomó su normalidad, y con ello el día pasó como uno más, donde se escuchaba solamente la voz de la señorita Bustier, el pitido de algunas Tablet al tomar notas, algunos comentarios que hacían los alumnos y de vez en cuando, esas pequeñas charlas que habían entre amigos y que no necesariamente tenían que ver con la lección de hoy sino más bien como moda, deporte chimes u ocio, y Dominique no se podía considerar como una cotilla, pero su única entretención en esos momentos resultaba ser la voz de la profesora que de por sí ya estaba siendo fielmente grabada en una cinta de una vieja grabadora que su hermana le había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, es decir que no necesitaba poner realmente atención a la clase cuando podía revisar dichas cintas cuando estuviera en su casa y nuevamente, sin nada que hacer.

Por eso mismo el chico prefirió actualizarse de los últimos chimes de ese instituto: Supo quién le caía bien a quien, quienes se gustaban y quienes estaban declarados enemigos mortales, además que también consiguió distinguir y memorizar varias voces, recordando sus matices, acentos y modulaciones, poniéndoles de paso el nombre por el que escuchaban que lo llamaban.

Para cuando finalizó la clase ya Dominique tenía un pequeño perfil de sus catorce compañeros.

Suspirando al escuchar el timbre y sintiendo como su estómago rugía del hambre ya que a la hora del almuerzo había decido quedarse en el aula y saltarse la comida, pensaba que su día no había sido tan terriblemente malo como había pensado en algún principio. Quizá su hermana no se había querido despegarse de él y había llamado más la atención de lo querido en clases, pero prefería atribuirlo a que el chico nuevo en un ciudad desconocida.

Solamente cuando el salón estuvo vacío fue que se animó a levantarse para ir a la salida del instituto, esta vez sin importarle tener un buen tiempo y disfrutando eso de ser alguien invisible, en su otra escuela siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta, pero podía decirse que aquí al menos gozaba del anonimato.

─Le dije a mi hermana que podría con esto, no soy para nada como ese viejo senil de ayer ─murmuró para sí mismo, sonriendo un poco pero después suspirando─. Vale, no debería ser tan cruel, quien sabe cómo sea yo cuando llegue a esa edad, aunque no me explico como él pudo haber llegado vivo a su edad….

Se refería claro a ese pequeño sujeto con que se había encontrado apenas ayer y que había salvado de no ser atropellado. Lo había hecho sin pensar, solamente sumando dos más dos, el sujeto que se había parado a un lado de la banqueta donde él estaba sentado, tarareando alegremente junto con el silbido de los autos que iban a toda velocidad de un lado a otro… aun le parecía irónico que el siendo el ciego, le hubiera tenido que jalar de la camisa para evitar que mataran el viejo.

─ _¿Se encuentra bien? ─preguntó sin pensarlo, agachándose a la altura del hombre al escuchar como soltaba un quejido del dolor, quizá se había hecho daño en la cadera al caer de sentón._

─ _No se preocupe, joven, este viejo cuerpo aun resiste buenos golpes ─escuchó su risa, Dominique pensó que debía de estar mentalmente desorientado, por no tacharlo de loco de remate._

─ _Necesita… ─pensó antes de ofrecer su ayuda, el detestaba eso después de todo, sin embargo, se vio ganado por el sentimiento de preocupación─. ¿Va alguna parte? ¿Necesita… ayuda?_

─ _Oh, no es nada, ¿Joven…?_

─ _Llámeme Dom ─Dominique se reincorporó y tomando el hombro del anciano para ayudarlo también─. Debe tener más cuidado, un poco más y no la cuenta…_

─ _Pero no pasó nada afortunadamente, debió ser cosa del destino ─el señor de cayó por unos instantes que bastaron para poner a Dominique nervioso─. Sin embargo debo agradecerle, joven Dominique, me ha salvado la vida._

 _El chico volteó la cara hacia el otro lado mientras su mano iba a parar en su cuello, sintiéndose algo avergonzando._

─ _Si, como diga… un momento ─se dio cuenta de un detalle─. Oiga no le dije mi nombre completo, ¿Anciano? ¡Ey! ¿¡Sigue por ahí!?_

─ _¿A quién le hablas? ─la voz de Eléonore le sobresaltó. Ya debía de haber regresado de comprar la cena para esa noche._

─ _Eh… ¿Al anciano? ─señaló en dirección donde antes había estado ese extraño sujeto._

─ _Dom, ahí no hay nadie…_

De ahí había comenzado una discusión de que si había habido un hombre ahí, que Dominique había puesto en peligro su seguridad, que no debía estar hablando con extraños, que no podía dejarlo solo por más de cinco minuto y hasta habían llegado a un punto donde Eléonore, preocupada había insinuado que quizá no estaba listo para apañárselas solo… ahí apresuradamente Dominique había tenido que desviar la conversación a que él había pedido la pizza sin champiñones, afortunadamente eso había funcionado.

─Esto le demostrará a mi hermana, no soy un inútil, no necesito que me cuiden ─bufó Dominique, aun resentido por la discusión─ Puedo solo, no necesito ayuda, soy…

─Mira, ¿Crees que necesita ayuda? ─escuchó a lo lejos una voz que susurraba, pero para alguien como él fue como si se lo gritaran al oído, Dominique lo ignoró y bajó por sí mismo las escaleras del segundo piso.

─¿Será ciego? ─oyó otra voz.

─¿No le ves el bastón o las gafas? Obviamente si ─respondían por ahí.

─Pobrecillo, debe ser duro tener una vida así ─comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la salida, temblando ligeramente.

─¿Cómo se supone que puede tener clases en su estado?

─Quizá está en un salón especial o algo así… ─Dominique no se fijó cuando el marcado peatonal terminó y con las intenciones de escapar de aquellos murmullos que parecían ser lo único que escuchaba, dejó de hacer caso a su bastón y caminó a paso libre.

Eso fue obviamente un error, sobre todo cuando sus pies tropezaron al pisar el primer escalón de la salida.

─¡Ah! ─la voz chillona de Chloé le hizo saber con quién había tropezado, por no decir caído al suelo─. ¡Mi ropa! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¿Quieres?

Pero Dominique hizo caso omiso de ella, quedándose medio apoyado y medio recostado en las escaleras principales del colegio, respirando agitadamente y temblando ligeramente.

Chloé pestañeó un par de veces, miró a Sabrina que se encontraba a su lado pidiendo una muda explicación pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros sin tener alguna explicación.

─Oye… ─la rubia miró incomoda al chico nuevo, ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Jamás en su vida había visto a alguien comportarse de esa manera, casi parecía que le iba a dar un infarto al moreno, más intrigada que preocupada, acercó una mano a Dominique─. ¿Estás bien acaso? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Y como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cerebro, Dominique salió de su ataque de pánico. Gruñó y empuñó su bastón blanco.

─¡Nadie te ha pedido ayuda! ─gritó el, levantándose hecho una furia y volteándose para caminar lo más rápido posible, perdiéndose rápidamente de las miradas chismosas.

La cara de Chloé era un poema.

─No le hagas caso, Chloé ─Sabrina se posicionó en s lado y le jaló del brazo─. Solo es un niñito que no sabe lo que dice.

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces y luego chilló frustrada.

─¡Por eso es que nunca soy amable con nadie! ─exclamó, tomando su bolso del suelo y caminando en dirección contraria de donde había desaparecido el chico, con Sabrina pisándole los talones, por supuesto.

Por otro lado Dominique finalmente había llegado a la parada de buses, sentándose en la banqueta con ambos codos flexionados en las rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Aun se sentía temblar ligeramente y estaba seguro que, de haber conservado los ojos algunas lágrimas se hubiera escapado de ellos.

─Tranquilízate, vamos Dom ─habló consigo mismo─. Solo son idiotas que no saben de lo que hablan, no necesitas su ayuda ni su compasión, tu solo puedes, tu puedes, tu…

Suspiró y se serenó.

─Peores cosas me han pasado que eso ─dijo, algo más seguro de sí mismo. El temblor de a poco se iba de sus manos, reemplazándose por una calma templada, casi al borde del aletargo─. Esto… eso no me afecta.

Se quedó quieto por largo rato, respirando profundamente e intentando recuperar el control sobre sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos el maestro Fu había observado toda la escena, una sonrisa de circunstancia enmarcaba sus labios.

─¿De verdad cree que él sea el indicado para portar el miraculous del murciélago? ─Wayss le preguntó ya que igual que su maestro, había advertido el arrebato de furia del chico, que más que características para ser héroe parecía la victima perfecta para u akuma.

─Mi decisión es absoluta Wayss ─dijo con firmeza Fu, observando de reojo al pequeño kwami el cual se notaba preocupado─. Veo que has olvidado las habilidades de Le Chiropteré.

─No es eso, es más, por eso mismo me hace dudar que el específicamente sea digno de un miraculous ─se sinceró el kwami de la tortuga─. No veo como alguien tan cerrado como él pueda usar las habilidades de See como es.

─A veces me preguntó quién tiene los cinco mil años de experiencia ─ Fu sonrió─. Recuerda, Wayss, que las apariencias esconden mucho las esencias real de las personas, sus vidas, temores, experiencias aprendidas y deseos quedan muy cegadas por el dolor y la pérdida del pasado.

Wayss suspiró.

─Tiene usted razón ─viéndolo de esa manera, ese chico si tenía materia para ser un bien portador, lo que no significara que por ello iba a ser más fácil.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo del fanfic, revelando finalmente el nuevo portador del miraculous del murciélago, ¡Dominique Duran! Un extraño chico, algo amargado y cortante pero que como Adrien y quizá Chloé oculta un pasado obscuro.**

 **Quizá piensen que fue muy borde el chico, pero digamos que el apenas se está adaptando a su vida como invidente, su hermana lo sobre protege -aunque no tanto como gabriel a su hijo, esta al menos le da su espacio- las personas siempre lo miran con lastima y el... bueno, no quiere que nadie lo vea por sobre el hombro**

 **Ya en el pr** **óximo capitulo habrá más acción, solo espero que no me cueste escribirlo tanto como este... en serio, llegaba momento donde mi mente quedaba totalmente en blanco D:**


	3. Capitulo 2

**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE LADYBUG ME PERTENENCEN**

 **POR OTRO LOS OC´S LEÍDO AQUÍ, CLARO QUE SÍ.**

 **SI VES ESTE FIC O PERSONAJES CON UN NICK QUE NO SEA NACHI123**

 **ME LO HACEN SABER.**

 **QUIEN PLAGIE SERÁ AKUMATIZADO.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Locura? ¿Drogas? ¿Un broma pesada? Nada de eso**

* * *

La caminata cuesta arriba para llegar al edificio Donatello fue más ruda de lo que Dominique creyó en un principio, no era muy larga en realidad pero la pendiente era inclinada.

─¿Mucho le costaría a estos parisinos poner una parada de jeep cerca? ─habló el chico, sudoroso─. ¿O es que acaso lo considerarían muy poco snob? Necesitan a juro unos ómnibus con aire acondicionado integrado, no podrían resistirlo en caso contrario.

Claro, unos jeep sí que hubieran podido subir con facilidad aquella cuesta, inclusive unos carros de segunda mano, cualquier con ruedas y un motor hubiera logrado el cometido, salvo claro los autobuses que estaban obligados a seguir una ruta y nunca se salían de dicha línea... y que contenía a las personas más desagradables que Dominique hubiera tenido el displacer de conocer.

Cuando su bastón pegó un bote contra el inicio del quinto edificio que había contado fue que supo que finalmente había llegado. Gruñendo entre cansado y hambriento, entró al edificio, cruzó el hall y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo horrible que había sido su trayecto de camino a casa. No era porque se le hubiera hecho difícil seguir las indicaciones o se le hubiera dificultado preguntarle a las persona hacían donde se tenía que dirigir cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, él no era tímido ni le dificultaba hablar con las personas… las personas eran las que tenían algún tipo de problema con él.

Primero que nada había sentido como mínimo tres autobuses llegar a la parada y pasar de largo, de acuerdo, comprendía que los discapacitados no pagaban pasaje si presentaban su respectivo carnet, ¿Pero era necesario ser tan maldito en la vida? Luego de que unas cuatro o cinco personas le preguntaran si necesitaba ir hacia algún sitio o si se encontraba perdido, había finalmente llegado un autobús pero cuando él había estado a punto de subir a preguntar si pasaba por la avenida Viola, el chofer le había advertido que "No se aceptaban limosneros"

─No soy un mendigo, imbécil ─su mal carácter había salido a flote. En esa ocasión no lo había recriminado solamente por su estado sino también por su ropa y quizá hasta por su tono de piel y su particular acento dominicano─. Solo deseo llegar a mi casa, como cualquier otra persona de aquí, ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que por ser un ciego no tengo derecho a tomar un autobús y mi único objetivo es darle lastima a la gente para pedirles dinero?

Seguramente de haber podido ver hubiera apreciado como la cara del chofer enrojecía de la furia o palidecía del coraje. Aun cuando los mismos parejeros comenzaron a dejar en evidencia la actitud del chofer y se disculparon con Dominique por él, el chico había preferido esperar el siguiente transporte.

No había querido que lo vieran pasar por otro ataque de pánico.

Dominique apretó el pasamano con fuerza cuando llegó al quinto piso, y más desganado de lo que ya se encontraba caminó por el estrecho pasillo para llegar al apartamento rentado que ahora compartía con su hermana.

Odiabas los autobuses.

Odiaba su nueva escuela.

Odiaba Paris.

Odiaba su…

─¿Eléonore? ─tuvo que preguntar Dominique, ligeramente preocupado cuando un olor a quemado le llegó a la nariz.

─¡Oh, llegaste finalmente! ─la voz de Eléonore se escuchó desde la cocina, el moreno se temió lo peor─. Siéntate en la mesa, ya casi terminó aquí.

Tras un momento donde estuvo paralizado, Dominique suspiró con resignación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió a la mesa, se desplomó en una silla y dejó caer en el suelo su mochila.

¿Había algo que pudiera empeorar su día? Unos segundos después escucho los pasos de su hermana y el olor a quemado se intensificó.

─Bueno, he intentado seguir la receta al pie de la letra ─se defendió Eléonore algo incomoda, observando su propio platillo con decepción. Definitivamente la cocina no se encontraba en los rasgos de su familia ¿Cómo había dejado quemar la pasta?

─¿Sabes? Creo que todavía no ha muerto la primera persona por comer todos los días en la calle ─unas gotitas de agua salpicaron a Dominique cuando Eléonore sirvió con más fuerza de la debida la comida. Ni siquiera había dejado escurrir bien la pasta, se dio cuenta ella tarde─. Solo hay que estar balanceado, un día pedimos pizza, otro hamburguesas, si queremos comer sano vamos a por sushi…

─No somos millonarios para comer todos los días en la calle ─gruñó ella y con eso logró callar a Dominique. Quizá antes ella podía darse ese lujo, pero ahora con él en su vida…

Así dio paso a una almuerzo incomodo donde el único sonido era el choque de los cubiertos, cuando hubieron terminado de comer Eléonore ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por su comentario hiriente.

─Y…¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ─preguntó ella, intentando suavizar el tenso panorama.

Dominique solamente se encogió de hombros.

─¿Hiciste algún amigo? ─volvió a intentarlo ella. Dominique se dio cuenta por el tono de voz que su hermana se comenzaba a desesperar, haciendo que se compadeciera de ella y accediendo entonces a su intento de comunicación.

─Bueno, tengo una compañero de mesa ─intentó responder, y aunque no sonó precisamente optimista al menos no había caído en su habitual sarcasmo.

─¿En serio, y como es?

─Esa es una buena pregunta…

─Me refiero a la personalidad, idiota.

─Ah, eso ─Dominique pensó su respuesta unos instantes, luego, se encogió de hombros─. Esa es una buena pregunta en realidad.

Eléonore sintió ganas de golpear a su hermanito.

─Entonces no hiciste ningún amigo…

─Eléonore, fue el primer día ─se rindió Dominique con un suspiro, él no era de esos de fingir optimismo por el bien de alguien, además, odiaba mentir─. Al menos espera una semana, ¿Sabes lo que es ser el nuevo alumno en mitad de un curso?

─Está bien, está bien ─zanjó el tema Eléonore, en parte Dominique tenía razón─. Solo espero ver que lo estés intentando Dom, ya sabe lo que hablamos.

─Sí, sí, nuevo comienzo ─hizo ademan de rodar los ojos─. Solo, no me presiones, ¿Si? Pondré de mi esfuerzo y toda la cosa.

Bueno, quizá no le gustaba mentir y menos a Eléonore, pero tampoco iba a dejar que supiera que todos sus sacrificios estaban siendo en vano, ya tenía bastante presión con sus nueva obligaciones como para también hacerle preocupar por su estatus social en la escuela.

─¡Así se habla! ─Eléonore se levantó, comenzando a recoger los platos─. Sé que es difícil, a mí también me costó encajar y hacer amigos cuando llegue a Paris, no te preocupes, unas semanas después conocí a alguien y… ¡Ay! ¡Dominique! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no dejes tus cosas tiradas en el suelo?

─Uh, ¿Cuántas veces van ya? ─preguntó al chico, volteando a ver en donde suponía su hermana se había caído gracias a su mochila. Ella era realmente torpe cuando se lo proponía.

─Muy gracioso. Ahora mismo recoge esto y vas a tu… ¡Ay, qué bonito! ─el regaño tipo madre estricta quedó olvidado cuando Eléonore se dio cuenta de un cofre que había salido directo del morral de Dominique. Curiosa tomó el objeto en una mano, viendo maravillada el delicado biselado dorado que decoraba la madera de caoba pulida─. ¿Lo compraste, Dom?

─¿Qué cosa?

─Este cofre, cayó de tu bolso ─a Eléonore no le pareció extraño que su hermano ni estuviera enterado del objeto desconocido en su bolso, en lugar de eso pensó que aquel cofre luciría muy bien en la cómoda de su habitación.

─Yo no tengo ningún cofre, eso es para chicas ─se quejó el moreno. Eléonore lo ignoró y abrió el pequeño joyero, maravillando por el tenue brillo que este había adquirido.

Dentro había una delgada tira de cuero que sujetaba un colmillo con detalles en dorado. Como si fuera atraída por ese collar, Eléonore lo sujeto con la puntas de los dedos.

─Me preguntó de qué animal será este colmillo ─expresó pensativa, sosteniendo el objeto en alto. Sonrió juguetonamente y se levantó para acercarse a su hermano, extendiéndose el collar frente a el─. Póntelo.

─¿Qué cosa?

─El collar, póntelo.

─¿Qué? Estás loca ─Dominique se iba a levantar cuando sintió las manos de Eléonore sobre sus hombros. El chico se revolvió, molesto, mientras sentía como su hermana lo forzaba─. ¡Eléonore, esto le debe pertenecer a alguien en el colegio!

─¿Qué aprendimos en los Banlieues, hermanito? (*) ─preguntó su hermana mientras soltaba una risita antes los intentos fallido de Dominique por escapar─. Quien se lo consigue se lo queda.

─¡Pero ya no estamos en Nord! ¡Nos pueden mandar a la cárcel por robar! ─se excusó patéticamente el moreno. Intentó escabullirse y escapar por debajo de la mesa pero a pesar de todo, Eléonore tenía una fuerza y velocidad envidiable, y como siempre, quedó a merced de ella─. ¡Ah, déjame!

─¡Estate quieto que no quiere entrar! ─cualquier persona que hubiese escuchado el griterío de ellos hubiera malinterpretado la situación, cabía aclarar, pero igualmente después de muchos forcejos, insultos y hasta gritos, Eléonore cumplió su cometido.

─Hay que ver que eres quejón ─dijo ella, arqueando una ceja al ver a su hermano ahora el suelo, con brazos cruzados y haciendo un mohín, sintiéndose humillado por la derrota contra su hermana─. Vamos, te luce el collar con el colmillo, combina con tu pinta de skate.

─Díselo al tipo que me tachó de indigente ─dijo por lo bajo Dominique.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Nada, nada ─repuso Dominique levantándose del suelo─. ¿Ahora estás feliz, o también quiere que me ponga aretes y anillos?

─No me provoques, aún tengo mi vestido de graduación ─Eléonore se rió cuando vio a su hermano palidecer─. Venga, que tengo que fregar los platos antes de irme al otro trabajo.

─Ese es nuevo, ¿No? ─preguntó Dominique, ayudando a su hermana recoger los platos.

Eléonore rodó los ojos.

─Se podría decir que no, los primeros meses que pasé en Paris no conseguí otra que no fuera limpiar casas, fue después que encontré el trabajo en el café ─le explicó ella, yendo hacia a la cocina y parándose frente al fregador para comenzar a lavar los platos─. El problema es que es una casa nueva la que voy a comenzar a limpiar, la familia a la que trabajaba se mudó hace meses.

─Ya veo ─nuevamente Dominique se quedó sin palabras.

Terminaron de lavar los platos en silencio y luego Eléonore acompañó a Dominique a su cuarto.

─Acabo de aventurarme solo en las calles de Paris, creo que puedo ir solo a mi habitación ─dijo el de mala gana.

─No lo hago por eso, diablillo ─Eléonore caminó hasta la estantería que estaba en la habitación mientras Dominique tomaba asiento en el sofá cama del cuarto, antes de sentir como su hermana arrojaba un pesado libro a su estómago.

─¡Ele…!

─¿Qué fue lo otro en qué quedamos? ─preguntó ella con voz suave y falsamente dulce, fácilmente se podía leer la amenazada en ellas.

─¿Y no me podías pasar el libro como una persona decente? ─sin embargo Dominique no se dejó amedrentar, después de todo, él era el único que podía meterse con su hermana y salir ileso.

Eléonore afiló la mirada.

─Espero que cuando vuelva ya seas un experto en cecografía ─le gruñó ella.

Dominique alzó la mirada al cielo, pidiendo misericordia.

─¿Es en serio? ¿No basta con las seis horas que debo pasar en el colegio? ¿También aquí debo someterme a esta tortura? ─se quejó.

Eléonore rodó los ojos y se dio media para salir de la pequeña habitación.

─Es el trato que tuvimos: Nada de tutorías especiales si te proponías a aprender por tus propios medios, y solo lo harás si comienzas a practicar como es debido ─Eléonore abrió la puerta y sonrió, algo diabólica─. Diviértete con la Odisea, vuelvo en unas horas.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta, dejando a Dominique con la palabra en la boca.

─¿La Odisea, en serio? ¿Qué acaso nadie se le ha ocurrido traducir Maze Runner al braille? ─se quejó el chico, tumbándose en el sofá con el libro en el pecho, escuchando como afuera Eléonore recogía sus cosas para marcharse. Poco después se escuchó el trancazo de la puerta principal.

Dominique bostezó. En realidad, después del almuerzo se sentía algo adormecido, pensó que lo mejor era echarse una siesta antes de meterse de cabeza en el mundo del braille.

─¿Finalmente estamos solos? ─escuchó una pequeña voz. Dominique pensó, entre dormido y despierto, que estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños semi conscientes, donde las personas sabían que era un sueño. Unos segundos después cayó en cuenta de que jamás en su vida había escuchado esa voz, y eso lo despabiló.

─¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ─exigió levantándose súbitamente. Sin embargo, nadie le respondió.

Dominique se sentó con la respiración algo agitada, se había asustado, tenía que admitirlo. Desde que había quedado ciego su sentido del oído se había desarrollado a tal nivel que podía identificar cualquier sonido o en este caso voz, pero esto lo había desconcertado.

─Quizá la escuché alguna vez en Nord, la hermana pequeña de algún compañero o en la plaza mientras patinaba ─habló para sí mismo mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo cardiaco habitual─. Sí, eso debe ser…

─¿Ya te tranquilizaste? Disculpa si te asusté, no pretendía hacerlo ─de acuerdo, eso no se lo había imaginado.

Rápido como un rayo, Dominique se impulsó hacia el suelo y agarró su bastón, blandiéndolo en contra donde creía provenía la dueña de la voz.

─¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─exigió saber, nervioso.

Arriba de él y esquivando los torpes estoques del bastón blanco, levitaba con gracia la kwami del murciélago, mirando con curiosidad las reacciones del chico.

─No tienes de que temer, no te haré daño ami… ─intentó tranquilizarle See antes de que el bastón finalmente atinara en su objetivo y la lanzará contra la pared del cuarto─ ¡Ey, que ese si me dio!

Voló hacia el chico y con una fuerza desproporcional para su tamaño, logró arrancarle el bastón y lanzarlo lejos del alcance del moreno. Dominique al sentir sus dedos vacíos comenzó a retroceder sin saber qué hacer.

─¡Hay alguien en mi cuarto! ─gritó desesperadamente, pensando con ironía que era en esos momentos que necesitaba el mentado teléfono de emergencia el cual estaba en la sala, ¿Le daría tiempo para correr a tientas hasta allá, tomar su bolso y buscar su teléfono? ¿Qué pasaba si ese ser lo agarraba antes?

La kwami suspiró, la paciencia no era precisamente su fuerte, y aunque siempre le había parecido fascinante descubrir las diferentes facetas por la que pasaban sus nuevos portadores al conocerla, este en particular parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Debía tomarse las cosas con calma, se dijo, después de todo llevaba varios años inactiva y su nuevo compañero representaba un reto para ella.

Voló hasta quedar frente a su cara, y no conforme con eso, se paró con sus paticas justo encima de su nariz.

─Mira, es imposible que te pueda hacer daño con mi tamaño ─Dominique no dijo nada, quizá había quedado impactado al descubrir el tamaño de ella. See se llevó una mano a la boca, pensativa─. Bueno, en teoría si podría hacerte daño, pero los kwamis no usamos nuestras habilidades para el mal, o al menos, esa es la idea…

De repente See se vio interrumpida en su monologo, quedando atrapada entre las manos del chico.

─Que… que cosa más extraña ─murmuró Dominique, tomando a la kwami entre sus manos, estirando y encogiendo a la criatura en distintas direcciones como si fuera de goma─. ¿Qué se supone que eres, cosa extraña?

─¡Muchas cosas, pero elástica no es una de ella! ─gritó exasperada, soltándose del agarre del chico y alejándose de él por si se atrevía a jalonearla de nuevo─. ¡Soy una criatura nacida desde la creación de la humanidad y con un poder que helaría a cualquier mortal en la faz de la tierra, no un muñeco o algo por el estilo!

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos chicos, solo roto por la respiración agitado de la kwami. Unos segundos después, Dominique, ignorando totalmente la presencia de la criatura, se levantó del suelo.

─Deben ser los antidepresivos, a lo mejor me están causando ya alucinaciones ─habló consigo mismo, tomando su libro de braille y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio frente a la ventana─. Le diré a mi hermana que no los tomaré más, me vale verga…

Más atrás See no creía lo que escuchaba. Convencer a aquel chico de ser Le Chiropteré sería mucho más difícil de lo que había creído en primer lugar, de eso no había duda.

Una vez más, flotó hasta quedar frente al chico. Él se había sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio y había puesto toda su atención en el libro que había agarrado recientemente, posando sus dedos temblorosos en las páginas agujeradas.

─Así que crees que no existo ─eso no era pregunta, sino más bien una confirmación.

─Bueno, siempre me dijeron que terminaría loco si seguía hablando conmigo mismo, así que… ─Dominique se encogió de hombros.

La kwami suspiró, frustrada.

─Vale, comenzamos mal ─declaró ella─. ¿Y si comenzamos de nuevo? ¡Hola, me llamó See, y de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de equipo!

La sola mención del nombre hizo que Dominique alzará la cara del libro y mirara en dirección en donde se hallaba la criatura.

Rió con ironía.

─Claro, no te pude haber puesto un nombre más acertado (*) ─dijo el, cruzándose de brazos─. ¿Y porque se supone que somos compañeros, abeja parlante?

Eso terminó por escandalizar a la criatura.

─¡No me compares con esa abeja malcriada! ─gritó, hasta que se dio cuenta se su desliz y se sintió avergonzada─. No soy una abeja, soy un murciélago, bueno… un kwami en realidad.

─Y eso se supone que es…

─Una criatura proveniente de un objeto mágico, el collar que tienes en el cuello en este caso ─la mano de Dominique fue a parar en el colmillo, sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Ahora todo estaba claro para él, todo esto debía ser una broma de Eléonore. Más tranquilo, decidió seguirle el juego para ver hasta cuanto podía llegar ese montaje.

─Ok, mosca parlante…

─Me llamo See.

─Como sea, ─Dominique blandió una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto─. Dijiste que somos compañeros, ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

See sonrió, al parecer ya el muchacho le estaba comenzando a agarrar confianza.

─Bueno, verás… en el momento en que te pusiste el collar ─señaló el colmillo aun cuando Dominique no pudiera verlo─. Aceptaste la responsabilidad de proteger Paris, de ser un héroe.

─Un héroe ─repitió Dominique sin creerse media palabra.

─¡Justo como Ladybug y Chat Noir! ─dio como ejemplo la kwami, esperando que el nombre de los héroes más poderosos y reconocidos hicieran alguna mella en el chico, pero él siguió igual de impasible─. Ya sabes, eh… ¿El bicho y el gato? ¿No te suenan?

─Mmmm… ─Dominique hizo como si lo estuviera pensando. La verdad es que si había escuchado algo de un tal Ladyblog en el salón, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido de todas maneras─. No, no he escuchado de ellos. Ahora, si me hablas de Spiderman…

La paciencia de See finalmente se esfumó.

─¡No te estoy hablando de un héroe de ficción! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir existen y están combatiendo un akuma justo en este momento! ¡Así que muévete que sí fuiste escogido es por qué te necesitaran urgentemente!

Dominique arqueó una ceja ante lo último dicho por la kwami. Se quedó callado unos momentos, analizando las palabras y pensando en cómo Eléonore se le habían ocurrido montar tal teatro, bueno, el humor de ella nunca había sido bueno en realidad.

─Déjame ver si entendí, ─comenzó Dominique lentamente─. Tú eres un tipo de criatura mágica llamada kwami…

─Y como ya te mencioné, me llamo See ─nuevamente, Dominique hizo caso omiso de su nombre.

─…Y vienes de este collar encantado ─siguió el chico.

─Se llama miraculous en realidad, pero sí, se podría decir que es un collar encantado ─aceptó la albina.

─…Y al ponerme esto me convierte en un tipo de héroe…

─¡No cualquier héroe, sino más bien en el Quiróptero Albino, Le Chiropteré! ¿No suena genial eso? ─See saltó emocionada, ¡Finalmente había convencido al chico!─. ¡Ahora, vamos rápido! ¡El mundo necesita conocer a…!

─Seh, seh… ─Dominique, notablemente aburrido comenzó a pasar nuevamente sus dedos por su libro, logrando dejar a See sin palabras─. Muy graciosa Eléonore, casi me la creo. ¿Esta cosa parlante es un tipo de cámara especial? ¿Preferiste gastar dinero en eso en lugar de comprarme un teléfono decente? Muy mal, hermana.

La pequeña kwami no lo podía creer, ¡Ese chico era un total cretino! Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse para atacarlo, cuando de repente una idea se le ocurrió.

─Sí que eres iluso, niño… ¿Qué otro tipo de persona dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser un gran superhéroe? Pero claro, eres demasiado terco para ver la verdad ─aunque no lo aparentaba Dominique no podía dejar de escuchar a la criatura hablar, su voz sonaba casi real─. Pero bueno, perdiste la oportunidad, me iré.

─Ya era hora.

─Pero antes tienes que decir "Colmillos fuera"

─¿Y porque haría eso? ─Dominique pasó la página del libro, intentando aparentar desinterés.

─Digamos que son cosas de kwamis, en sí, es la única manera que tengo para volver al collar ─explicó ella.

─Esta broma ya se volvió absurda, eso suena tonto ─gruñó el chico.

La verdad es que ya se estaba hartando de la situación, ¿Y así pretendía Eléonore que se pusiera a estudiar? O peor, ¿Acaso intentaba animarlo con esa tontería? ¿Era un truco psicológico acaso? ¿O era el quien estaba imaginando todo? Aun no podía descartar la locura como una posibilidad.

─¿Qué te cuesta decirlo? ─insistió See, nuevamente estaba perdiendo su paciencia, y esta vez, estaba casi segura de que atacaría al chico si llega a irritarla.

─¿Para qué quiere que lo diga? ¡Suena tonto! ¡Tú eres tonta! ¡La estúpida cámara flotante que compraste es tonta! ¡Ya déjame solo, maldita sea! ─Dominique se levantó de la silla y plantó ambos manos en el escritorio en un fuerte golpe.

─¡SOLO DILO! ─gritó See.

─¡Arg! ¡Colmillos fuera! ¿Feliz? ¿Ahora si me dejaras en paz? No me obligues a destruir esa… esa… ¿Eh? ─la rabia se le enfrió violentamente al sentir como la cadena del collar le jalaba del cuello. Asombrado, tomó el colmillo en manos, descubriendo que el mismo estaba ardiendo en llamas─. ¿Qué está pasado?

Y de la nada… ¡Comenzó a flotar!

Dominique ahora si aterrorizado, se agarró de lo primero que sus manos tocaron, siendo esta la silla del escritorio. Sin embargo es frágil conector al mundo físico no le ayudo en nada para repeler lo que estaba sintiendo: Una transformación en algo o alguien, con una fuerza y agilidad increíble. Lo sabía de alguna manera, ahora era más fuerte y rápido de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Cuando posó los pies nuevamente en el suelo fue como si su mundo le hubiera dado una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados, y ahora, aunque fuera el mismo lugar había algo diferente que no podía explicar.

Se sintió mareado y se vio obligado a extender los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Respirando fuertemente, se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba muy silenciosa, demasiado.

─C-creo que ya todo se calmó, ¿No es así? ─comenzó algo preocupado, pero pasados unos segundos donde nada más pasó, se permitió explotar─: ¡Arg! ¡Ven acá, mosca parlante! ¡Me debes una explicación!

Giró en todas direcciones, esperando escuchar la voz chillona de See. Al dar un giro sobre sí mismo sintió algo que rosó su brazo y al llevar su mano al lugar, se dio cuenta que algo colgaba de él.

Era un tipo de capa con capucha, y al igual que ella otro tipo de ropa había aparecido.

─¿Dónde demonios…? ¿¡Y mi ropa mi ropa!? ─gritó nuevamente─. ¿Y que se supone que son estas cosas?

Sus manos ahora tocaban un tipo de bastones que estaba sujetas a sus brazos por medio de unos broches, al seguir la tosca madera se dio cuenta que en realidad era unas tonfas.

Dominique se llevó una mano a la cara, pasmado.

─Oficialmente este día no podría ser más… ─justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más, quizá en lo primero que debía de haberse fijado.

Podía ver.

* * *

 **1*) Banlieues: Es un término propio del francés con el cual se denominan los suburbios. En español se utiliza para referirse a los barrios marginales del extrarradio de las grandes ciudades de Francia, con gran concentración de inmigrantes extraeuropeos... y si, copie esto directamente de Wikipedia xD**

 **2*) La palabra See traducida al español significa ver, lo que para Dominique obviamente le resulta irónico y hasta algo cruel.**

 **¡Tercer Capitulo, Arriba! ¿Pueden creer que lo escribí solamente en dos días?**

 **Bueno, con este capitulo vimos un poquito más de la vida de Dominique y Eleonore, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia veremos más y más. Hoy por ejemplo nos dimos cuenta que no son originarios de Francia y tienen ascendencia Dominicana... pero bueno, creo que esto no es lo más importante en realidad...**

 **¡Finalmente Dominique recibió su miraculous! Claro, el no se creyó ni media palabra al principio y hasta lo vimos más borde de lo normal, pero vamos, hasta Adrien creyó por un momento que Plagg era una broma de su padre, ¿Qué pruebas tenía Dominique de que esa criatura existía en verdad y no era producto de su imaginación? Digamos que el está pasando por un momento difícil, el escuchar una voz chillona salida de la nada no ayudaba precisamente para mantener su cordura, jeje...**

 **Total que See tuvo que engañarlo para demostrarle que no era ningún tipo de broma pesada (la escena cambió a comparación de las páginas del comic, pero siempre es distinto el fic del comic, hay que desarrollarlo más) y lo hizo convertirse en Le Chiropteré... ¿Como se desenvolverá en su nuevo papel? ¿Podrá ser un buen héroe? ¿Como se llevara con Chat Nooir y Ladybug? ¿Como será el nuevo villano akumatizado? Esta y muchas más respuesta posiblemente no las responda en el próximo capitulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
